


Unexpected Appointment -(a Johnlock 221b, w/ trans John)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1980s, 221B Ficlet, 221b, 221b challenge, 80s, 80s Music, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - 80s, Appointment, Black Market Hospital, Blakc Market Surgeon, Breast Removal, Chest Reconstruction, FTM, FTM John Watson, Illegal Activities, Illegal Doctor - Freeform, Illegitimate Hospital, James Barry AU, M/M, Mastectomy, Surgery, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans Male John Watson, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, black market doctor, illegal Hospital, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~ “My colleague: John Watson. Your next client.”~~Wait. Wasn’t it the other way around?This can be read as any rendition of Sherlock Holmes, but it's mostly based off of bbc, & ACD's canon. Inspiration was drawn from the life of James Barry.Sherlock takes John to an appointment he made for him, without communicating. What is John's reaction when he finds out what the appointment is for?
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected Appointment -(a Johnlock 221b, w/ trans John)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another piece in the Finding Out What Time Period I Want series. This is in the 80s! This one is much less based on the ACD novels & much more based on BBC.
> 
> I think that I'll write a sequel 221B ficlet that takes place in a similar situation to this, but in the 1920s instead of the 1980s.
> 
> (Remember, comments feed the writer's soul)

Without warning, Sherlock brought John to a diner & pub off a poorer street.  
“Sherlock-”  
“C’mon!” Sherlock immediately joined a burley & hairy, but clean man at the bar. Hits played over the radio. Burley stood when Sherlock approached.   
“You Holmes?” So this was about a case? Sherlock didn’t respond, & instead said, “My colleague: John Watson. Your next client.” Wait. Wasn’t it the other way around? John did what he always did: Don’t question Sherlock, & roll with it.  
“What’s he need?” Burley motioned them to sit.  
“Mastectomy.” Sherlock stated.  
John froze.  
“Why’re you comin t’me?” Burley continued.  
“Well, for one, John Joseph Watson died somewhere near two decades ago. This is his nephew. He needs gender affirmation.”  
His blood stilled.  
“Second, we cannot afford the full price upfront. We would strike a deal.”  
Burley grunted, but was not surprised by either of Sherlock’s suggestions. “Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Doctor Dillon Martinovich. I’m a surgeon who takes on ...unconventional patients under the radar.”  
Suddenly, it clicked. “Hm,” Nod, “Doctor John Watson, but Sherlock already introduced us.”  
“Well Dr Watson, I need an assistant in my surgery who knows what my clients go through. Work for me, & I’ll count your pay off your debt.” Martinovich offered.  
John saw Sherlock nod from the corner of his eye. “You have a deal.” John confirmed brightly.


End file.
